


How We Came to Be

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kenma is lowkey sweet, KuroKen in the middle of pandemic, Kuroo is intelligent, M/M, Reminiscing, album, entrance exam brought me to you, especially in Science, that fated day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: Stuck at home because of a pandemic, Kuroo and Kenma reminisced their High School days.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Entrance Exam Brought Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! I'm bored at home because of the lockdown so here's KuroKen spending their time together at their home.

"Kuro?" Kuroo looked at the door and found Kenma staring at him.

Kenma looked cozy wearing his favorite Bouncing Ball Corp. black shirt and sweatpants of the same color. Judging from his look, Kenma just finished streaming.

"Yes kitten?" Kuroo asked while placing the photo album, which he found while cleaning the room, flat on the bed.

Upon sighting what was in Kuroo's hands, Kenma walked towards the bed and busied himself looking at the photos in the album.

"Kitten, this is the first time I felt my heart beating for you." Kenma turned to Kuroo whose index finger is pointed at a photo.

It was taken on the day of entrance exam of the school. Kuroo was standing outside Nekoma High School.

Kenma looked perplexed. "This was the day of entrance exams."

"You may not remember it, but I do, vividly even.”

Now, Kenma was interested. He made himself comfortable in Kuroo's lap, abandoning the game console that was on his hands before.

"Tell me." Kenma said looking at Kuroo's hazel orbs.

Kenma kissed Kenma on the forehead before talking animatedly. He was certainly ready for the tour down the memory lane.

  


_first_

_  
_

"Last 15 minutes!" The loud voice of the proctor reverberated inside the examination room.

Kuroo reread the question he was stuck at. No matter how hard he tries to search his brain for answers, Kuroo can't fill in that blank.

Kuroo and his family moved to Tokyo which means that Kuroo will continue his education in the city. Now, Kuroo found himself taking the entrance exam in Nekoma High School, answering the Science portion which is unsurprisingly complex.

Sighing, Kuroo moved to the remaining questions and answered them with ease.

"Last 5 minutes!" The proctor said. "Please review your answers."

 _“Looks like I have to guess this item.”_ Kuroo thought.

Kuroo was about to write a random Science term when footsteps were heard approaching the proctor's table. Kuroo curiously looked at the newcomers and judging from their uniforms, he could tell that they're students of the school. The boys were handing papers which Kuroo thinks are questionnaires to the proctor. The boy with a dyed blond mohawk looked excited while the shorter boy looked like he doesn't want to be there.

With the thought that it isn't his business, Kuroo decided to mind his paper.

But, it happened. The shorter of the two suddenly turned around. Golden cat-like eyes met Hazel. The shorter seemed surprised and immediately averted his eyes. Though it was only for a fleeting moment, Kuroo felt it.

That is also the reason why before the bell rang signaling the end of the entrance exams, Kuroo finally found the answer for that one question that gave him a difficult time.

*What is the term used when the heart beats quickly or faster than normal?

**Tachycardia.**

Kuroo wrote the word.

  


_present_

_  
_

"So you should thank me for answering that question." Kenma commented.

"Right." Kuroo's hands were now raking Kenma's hair. "Thank you for coming into my life."

Kenma felt his face heating up. This was definitely not the first time Kuroo said it, but every time he does, Kenma can't help but turn red like a ripe tomato.

 _"I'm a lucky man."_ Kenma thought.

  



	2. So 'Kenma' is his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library is where I get to know you.
> 
> OR
> 
> Kuroo finally got to talk with the boy with cat-like eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I became busy with rough stuff here. :(

"You know, it took me numerous times before I knew that I fell for you." Kuroo said.

"Wait, so entrance exams was the first. What was the second? Wait, how many is there exactly?" Kenma asked and his furrowed brows are an evidence of his curiosity.

Kuroo is now flipping the pages of the album, looking for a certain photo. "It took me 3 times before the thought clicked."

After finding the photo he was looking for, Kuroo turned to Kenma and showed it.

"This was the second." Kenma looked at the photo and memories resurfaced.

"I know this." Kenma's eyes shone with the familiar twinkle looking at the photo of them in the library.

"You do?"

"For what it's worth Kuro, I deemed you as a creep during this time." Kenma replied with a mischievous smile.

"Eh?!" Kuroo asked in bewilderment.

Kenma laughed at the look displaying on Kuroo's face.

_second_

Kuroo was chosen as a model student at their level which is the reason why he's at the library along with the other model students of different levels.

"I'll take few shots to be uploaded at the school site so if you would, please take your seats and get a book here in front. Choose the subject you were chosen to represent." The photographer instructed.

Kuroo got the Science book and proceeded to sit at the back.

"May I sit here?"

The boy looked up acknowledging Kuroo's question. Meanwhile, Kuroo was mesmerized. It was the boy at the entrance exams with beautiful eyes! The boy nodded making a space for Kuroo.

"Uhm, I'm Kuroo." Kuroo said in an attempt to start a conversation. "Kuroo Tetsurou. Year 2, Class 3." He added with a smile.

The boy awkwardly looked at Kuroo. "Kozume." The boy looked back at the book on his hands. "Kenma. Year 1, Class 3."

The loud voice of the photographer instructing the students to be silent interrupted their conversation.

In the middle of the shoot, Kuroo kept sneaking glances at Kenma while the latter has his eyes directed at the book.

"What is it?" Kenma asked in his small voice.

"Uhm, none." Kuroo answered in shame. He was embarrassed being caught for looking at the beautiful boy beside him.

_"Damn Tetsurou, pull yourself together!"_ Kuroo scolded himself. _"I wonder what his reaction is."_

With that thought, Kuroo turned to Kenma once again in hopes to see a reaction only to find golden cat-like eyes staring at him, intensely, as if studying him.

Kuroo quickly averted his gaze; his heart beating as if he had run a mile. Then, Kuroo hid the smile curving on his lips.

_present_

"In my defense, I was only staring at you because you were looking at me like a creep." Kenma said defensively.

"Hey, admit it." Kuroo's hands were in the air as if surrendering. "You love this creep."

"Yeah, I do." Kenma admitted.

"And I love you too!" Kuroo answered.

Kenma straightened, surprising Kuroo with a kiss on both cheeks.

"You can really be sweet Kitten." Kuroo teased though he could never complain for it because he loves it. Very much.

"Way to ruin the mood Kuro."

Kuroo’s resounding laugh was heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. That Fated Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So it was that fated day, huh?” Kuroo asked while holding Kenma in his arms.
> 
> “That fated day.” Kenma affirmed resting his head on Kuroo’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final chapter! :)

"So, when was the third?" Kenma, who's sitting at the countertop, asked Kuroo.

They're preparing dinner, but it was mostly Kuroo who was cooking. Though from time to time, Kenma acts as critic to Kuroo's dish and afterwards rating them.

Kuroo turned off the stove and hugged Kenma in the waist. "Remember the time I met you in the clinic?"

"It was that time?" Kenma asked, displaying a look as if he finally cleared the level of a difficult video game.

Kuroo ruffled Kenma's hair. "That was it."

_third/final_

_Damn._

Kuroo was sent to the clinic because of fever, which is why he's waiting for his father to pick him up at school. Kuroo was bored to death. He did things he could think of to satisfy his boredom, even resorting to a ridiculous way like counting sheep in his head.

Kuroo heard voices in the bed next to him. So, when he heard the nurse walking away, Kuroo turned to talk to the new patient to lessen his boredom. Kuroo was taken aback to see Kenma on the bed adjacent to his. Nonetheless, he tried to initiate conversation with the boy.

"Hey." Kuroo started.

Kenma turned and instantly, Kuroo could see the recognition in the former's eyes.

"Hey." Kenma replied in his usual soft voice.

"What happened to you?"

Kenma looked surprised which made Kuroo think he was overstepping boundaries.

"It's fine if you don't tell me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy, so really—"

"I tripped so here." Kenma interrupted Kuroo's blabbering and proceeded to show the wound on his knee.

It was only then Kuroo realized Kenma was wearing black shorts.

_He probably tripped during the physical test._

"Oh. I'm here because of fever." Kuroo said before he could stop himself.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why will you tell him that? It's not like he asked._ Kuroo was panicking.

"Uh, get well soon?"

"Thanks."

_Well, this is awkward._

"Why are you treating your own wound?" Kuroo asked upon seeing Kenma doing what the nurse should do.

"Apparently, she got called to a meeting. It was urgent." Kenma replied. "It's fine though."

Kuroo sat on Kenma's bed when he saw the latter having a difficult time bandaging the wound.

"I can help you do it." Kuroo said after meeting Kenma's look of confusion.

"Okay."

With the approval, Kuroo wrapped the bandage around Kenma's knee in a gentle manner, making sure it's not too tight and not too loose.

"Is it comfortable?" Kuroo looked at Kenma only to find the latter staring at him in a gaze Kuroo can't decipher.

"I'll manage. Thank you."

Kuroo was stunned. It was not because he heard Kenma thanking him nor because of his bandaging, but because Kuroo saw the curve on Kenma's lips forming a smile. Seeing it, it was as if Kuroo was put in a spell rendering him speechless.

"Kuroo?" That small voice brought Kuroo back to reality.

"Huh? Oh! I... you're welcome."

_Spacing out in front of your crush? Damn, I'm damned! Wait, is this still a crush?_

"Kuroo?"

"Hm?"

"You're not so bad yourself." Kenma giggled.

_Wait, wait, wait, what?! Did he just giggle? This is not good for my heart. How could he giggle so cutely? Am I experiencing arrythmia?_

Kuroo and Kenma spent the rest of the afternoon together. Kenma, every now and then, side commenting on Kuroo's stories of his last school. Kuroo could never be more grateful for his father turning up late because he was able to spend time with the most beautiful boy he has seen.

That night, Kuroo was tossing and turning in his bed, but he can't fall asleep. His mind kept replaying the scenes in the clinic, repeatedly and clearly. Surely, it was a day to remember.

Abruptly, a thought clicked which made Kuroo suddenly sit upright. _Wait, am I gay?!_

_present_

Kenma laughed at Kuroo's story. "Yes Kuroo, you're gay."

"Only for you, kitten."

"Kuro." Kenma said with a hint of smile.

"Hm?"

"It was your last?" Kenma said while lying on Kuroo's lap.

"Positive. It was the final cog for the thought to formulate." Kuroo said. "It was that time when realization dawned on me that I'm in love with you."

"Cheesy." Kenma said even though he's face is totally red.

"Oh, you love this cheesy man." Kuroo tickled the former.  
Kenma was laughing while trying his best to pry Kuroo's hands away.

"Wait Kuroo." Kenma said in between laughs. "I love everything about you."

_Adorable._

"It's not fair." Kuroo pouted. "You always know ways to make me surrender."

Kenma held Kuroo's cheeks and kissed them. "For what it's worth, it was your last, but it was my first."

"You mean?" Now, Kuroo is perplexed.

"Seemingly, your stories that time and the way you gently treated my wound played factors for me to think of you. Somehow, those thoughts always lingered on my mind." Kenma confessed.

"So, it was that fated day, huh?" Kuroo asked while holding Kenma in his arms.

_"Every day, I'm falling deeper than I could fathom."_ Kenma thought.

Being in Kuroo's arms, Kenma felt secured. The warmth of Kuroo will never be replaced by any other. He is contented.

"That fated day." Kenma affirmed resting his head on Kuroo's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, things have been difficult, but I believe we can get through this. :)


End file.
